The Antikythera Device
Summary A divers unearths a black and gold cube. The news is telling of the find and that it will be displayed in the city's museum. It's identified as the Antikythera Device and Jay thinks that it's just the thing to trap Cronus with. The only problem is that cube is a fake, the real thing would have been taken by Cronus had it been real. Jay and Odie are working on a traping device with Hephaestus. They decide to test the trap on Herry. Placing a box of fried chicken on a stool Herry walks in and immediately goes for it. He offers some to Hephaestus, but he refuses and gets out just in time as Herry picks up the box and the trap snaps shut arond him. Jay is preoccupied looking up on the Antikythera Device and Odie teases Herry though the bars. It's not until Herry lifts Odie by the scruff of his shirt through the bars that he pushes the button to let him go. Herry walks out, box of chicken in hand. Jay goes to Hera for answers to the Antikythera Device who tells him that the Antikythera Device is the key to the worlds destruction. She tells him that it was designed by the people of the lost City of Atlantis to contol the sea and weather creating tidal waves and hurricanes which could mean the death of everyone. The Gods keep the real Antikythera Device in safe keeping, so that the wrong hands can't get to it. Jay tells her that they could use it to trap Cronus and be rid of him forever. Hera tells him that if he fails it could mean disaster. He reassures her that he won't fail. Hera then presses a switch on the wall enabling some stairs to pop up revealing hidden shelves. Hera lifts the real Antikythera Device from it's place and hands it reluctantly over to Jay. The entire group are in disguise at the museum, having replaced the fake Antikythera Device with the real one and the trap set about on the floor ready to spring. Jay and Atlanta are dressed as elderly people, Herry and overweight builder, Theresa a pregnant mother and Archie and Neil wearing spiffy suits and Archie even wears a bowler hat. Cronus walks in and Jays ready to jump in. Until another Cronus walks in. And another. And another. Cronus has made hallucinations of himself that are going about the museum interrogating the public and throwing about priceless artifacts. The team run about frantically jumping for Cronus and falling right through the mirage. The real Cronus throws his stick at the Antikythera Device letting it crash to the floor and the trap snap shut with no Cronus inside. As he walks out he makes a reference to Atlas, one who was forced to hold the sky up and with ease just walks out leaving Jay in a mess. Determined to get the Antikythera Device back Jay goes to Atlas and asks him questions. He tells Jay that the Antikythera Device is only part of the huge machine that is used to control the sea. It's found where it was made: Atlantis. Odie, Theresa and Jay search endlessly for Atlantis's whereabouts in the library with no results. Finally Odie finds some coordinates on a picture of the Antikythera Device. Then Atlas walks in and tells them that he could have told them where it was, it's where he was born after all. That could have been useful earlier. Jay rings the rest of the team who have rounded up a submarine. Jay asks if they were caught stealing it but luckily no one was around. They head into the sea and ten games of monopoly later they see Atlantis up ahead. And Cronus is already there, in the water with no equipment or gear whatsoever. It seems he can do anything, including breathing underwater. Jay sees him heading toward a strange statue with a spot the perfect fit for the Antikythera Device. He sends out Atlanta, Herry and Archie to stop him. But Archie's scared of water. Oh well Neil will have to go. Archie doesn't look to happy about it. They go out into the water on the water version of a moped. Very cool. They try to destroy the statue but to no avail. It's indestructible. Cronus, having been cast aside makes a cut in his finger producing a whirl of blood, which turns into a giant eel. Everyone ducks for cover and Cronus pops the Antikythera Device into the grove on the statue and instantly a blue neon light protrudes from the ground illuminating a path. Jay realizes this must lead the way to the real machine. The statue just showed the way. The team finally hit a stroke of luck. Their submarine would reach it much faster than Cronus's feet would. The four left in the submarine race along the path way for the machine while the other three stay to face the giant eel. The submarine reaches a crack in the wall it won't fit through. With that Jay and Theresa zip up and head out. They find the machine and put a bomb in place of the Antikythera Device. Then Cronus shows up knocking Jay and the bomb out of the way placing the Antikythera Device in. Jay battles Cronus as Theresa attempts to replace the bomb. The others show up, giant eel at their tail and Theresa manages to get the bomb into the machine. Everyone runs for the safety of the water as Cronus is engulfed by his own eel and the bomb goes off destroying the machine and the Antikythera Device. At least they won't have to worry about that anymore. As they go back home having been victorious they wonder if Cronus is really gone. Quotes Archie: (In a submarine) Where's the weapons on this thing? Odie: There aren't any weapons. It's just a research vessel. Archie: No wonder no one cared if we took it! ----------------- Atlanta: I'm all over it! Come on, guys, time for a swim. Let's turn that thing off. Archie: (shakes head in protest) Atlanta: Oh, right. The world's only non-swimming hero. Trivia The gang was seen playing Monopoly n the scene at the Museum of History, Neil is disguised as Starsky from the 1970's American TV series Starsky and Hutch. Goof *'' The red eel could not have been seen at that depth because red light dosn't have a strong enough frequency to go that far under the water. ''* The Atlas that was from Atlantis was not the same Atlas that held up the sky. The latter was supposed to have been turned to stone by Perseus, at least in some versions of the myth. The Atlas that was from Atlantis however, was a son of Poseidon, and he was also mortal * The astrolabe is supposed to be an ancient Greek device, yet it's apparently usually on display in the ancient Eqypt wing of the museum. Mythological Cast * Hera * Hermes * Cronus * Hephaestus * Atlas * Pleione Category:Episode Category:Season 1